Механика игры
Обзор игры Как играть # Получай айдолов с пмощью Скаутинга. # Поднимай уровень айдолов и получай Камни с помощью Уроков Продюсера. # Используй камни чтобы развивать айдолов на их Idol road. # Формируй команды из айдолов и участвуй в Dream Festival и Live. Статус игрока # Ранк После выполнения уроков вы приобретаете опыт, и ваш уровень пользователя (ранк) будет повышаться каждый раз при накоплении нужного количества опыта. Когда ваш ранк повышается, ваши AP и LP будут полностью восстановлены. Ваш лимит AP так же будет повышен, и вам станут доступны новые главы основной истории. # AP AP (Action Points/Очки Действия) нужны для для Producing. Скорость восстановления составляет 1 AP за 3 минуты. AP так же могут быть восстановлены с помощью Алмазов. # LP LP (Live Points/Лайв Очки) нужны для участия в Live и Dream Festival. Скорость восстановления составляет 1 LP за 30 минут. LP так же могут быть восстановлены с помощью Алмазов. # Очки продюсера (Producer Point, PP)* Очки продюсера используются для Скаутинга и повышения уровней карт айдолов. Очки продюсера можно получить с помощью Producing, Lives, и Dream Festival. # Алмазы (Diamonds, Даймонд, Дайи) Алмазы используются для Даймонд Скаутинга и восстановления AP/LP. Помимо получения Алмазов с помощью выполнения миссий Уроков, вы можете приобрести Алмазы в Магазине. # Камни (Jewels) Камни нужны для улучшения карт айдолов на их Idol roads. Могут быть получены с помощью Producing. Камни различают по цветам - красные, синие и жёлтые, а так же по размеру - маленькие, средние и большие (Маленькие имеют форму треугольника, средние - прямоугольника, а большие - форму звезды). Фрагменты Камней, полученные во время Producing могут быть преобразованы в Камни такого же цвета в конце Producing, стоимость 1 маленького Камня - 100 фрагментов Камней. *В японском оригинале термин звучит как "Produce Point." Но из-за того, что такое название звучит странно, при переводе на английский его решили заменить на "Producer Point". О Студентах Студенты В Академии Юменосаки находятся 37 учеников-парней, которые готовятся стать айдолами. Узнай учеников получше, найди своих любимчиков и сближайся с ними! Уровень Близости # Очки Близости Карт Во время Producing вы можете повысить Очки Близости ваших карт, когда gthcjyf; dspsdftn Мини Ивенты. Очки Близости карты будут расти в зависимости от того, где вы коснётесь ученика во время Ивентов Близости. Максимум Очков Близости карт зависят от их редкости следующим образом: 1*: 100, 2*: 200, 3*: 300, 4*: 400, 5*: 500. # Уровень Близости с учениками Уровень Близости каждого ученика - общее количество Очков Близости у всех имеющихся у вас карт с определённым персонажем. Чтобы повысить Уровень Близости ученика, собирайте как можно больше карт с ним и поднимайте Очки Близости с помощью Producing. Классная комната студентов На Карте Школы вы можете зайти в Классную Комнату и посетить индивидуально каждого ученика. В комнате ученика вы можете проверить их Уровень Близости и остальной контент, такой как открытые Костюмы, Голоса, Фоны, прочее. # Intimacy Level Rank Whenever the Intimacy Level reaches a certain point, its rank will rise, and you will have access to further contents, such as the character's voice and sub stories. You can check your current Intimacy Level and the bonuses for each Intimacy Level Rank from the student's Classroom. # Changing Room You can unlock the character's Outfits and Backgrounds from the Idol roads of certain cards. From the student's Classroom, you may change his Outfit and his Background. Once you have decided on your favorite combination, don't forget to Set to My Room. # Changing Main Student To do this, you have to go to a student's page and click on the bottom button to set him as your main student. As seen on the image on the right. #4 Voice List From here, you can check and replay all the lines that the character has. The character's voice can be unlocked from the character's Idol roads. #5 Card Album From here, you can view all of the cards of the student that you have obtained. #6 Story Appearance From here, you can view a list of all the stories in which the student appears. For the main story, only the chapters that you have unlocked will be displayed. For the locked sub stories, you can view the conditions for unlocking them. Basics of Cards In Ensemble Stars!, you can obtain idol cards and raise them, thereby unlocking characters' contents and participating in Dream Festival and Lives. About Scouting Scouting is used for obtaining cards. The probability for each card rarity obtainable depends on the type of Scouting used. In Diamond Scouting, you are guaranteed to obtain at least a 3* card. Card Information # Rarity There are five levels of card rarity, from 1* to 5*. The rarer the card, the higher the star count. # Attribute There are three card attributes: Dance, Vocal, and Performance. The attribute of the card is an indication of the particular strength of the idol. # Level The level of the card will rise according to the experience gained by the card, and the card's stats will also rise accordingly. The maximum level of each card depends on the rarity of the card and is as follows: 1*: 20, 2*: 30, 3*: 40, 4*: 50, 5*: 60. The cards will gain experience when you take them to Producing sessions. You can also manually raise the levels of the cards by using Producer Points from the card's detail page. # Stats Each card has three stats: Dance, Vocal, and Performance. Generally, the stat that shares the card's attribute is usually the highest, but depending on the way you choose to raise your idol, other stats may become temporarily higher. The card's starts are an indicator of the appeal of the idol. The higher the stats, the better he'll perform in Dream Festival and Lives. The stats can be raised through leveling up and advancing through Idol roads. # Intimacy Points See above. # Live Skill Live skills can be activated during Dream Festival and Lives at a certain rate. There are two types of Live skill: raising the card's own stats, or reducing the opponent's stats. In certain cases, you can also raise the effect of the skill via Idol roads. # Lesson Skill Lesson skills have certain effects when triggered during Producing. There are also cases where you can raise the effect of the skill via Idol roads. The following Lesson skills are available: * Increases Jewel fragment acquisition * Increases Jewel acquisition * Increases the card's stats during Dream Festival Lesson * Increases Fever up percentage * Increases the Trust level up percentage of all members * Starts the Producing session with one extra Luck level # Talent Blossoming When you unlock a certain block of the Idol road, your card will reach its ultimate form. In this form, the card will change its appearance, and its overall stats will also rise. Depending on the card, the Outfit of the SD character may also change. # Limit Break When you have duplicates of the same card, the level limit of the card may be broken for a maximum of four times. For each limit break, the maximum limit of the card will increase by 5, and the number of blocks in the card's Idol road will also increase. # Point Exchange From your card list, you can exchange your cards for Producer Points. The amount of points received depends on the rarity of the card and is as follows: 1*: 10, 2*: 50, 3*: 250, 4*: 2500, 5*: 10000. # Save to Album From your card list, you can save your cards to album. The cards saved to album will no longer appear in your card list, and you will not be able to use them in your units. The cards saved to album can be accessed from the student's Classroom, and they can be taken out of the album. Basics of Units In Ensemble Stars!, you can form units of 5 and let them participate in Lives and Dream Festival. Types of Units # Producing Unit This is the unit that you take with you to Producing. Choose for this unit the cards whose levels and Intimacy points you want to raise. # Live Units These are the units that will participate in Lives. There are three types of Lives: Dance, Vocal, and Performance, and you can form one unit for each type of Live. Moreover, a total of three idol units can participate in a single Live, making for an extravagant Live experience with a maximum of 15 idols participating. # Dream Festival Units These are the units that will participate in Dream Festival. You can have a maximum of three Dream Festival units. In Dream Festival, you need all three types (Dance, Vocal, Performance), so make sure to form well-balanced units. Unit Formation Each unit is made up of 5 cards. You cannot use more than 1 card of the same student. Moreover, in Live units, you cannot use more than 1 card of the same student in the 3 units of the same type (Dance, Vocal, or Performance). Total Unit Stats The total stats of the unit is the sum of the total stats of each card in the unit. Leader Each unit always has a leader. The leader affects the triggering of Unit skill. Unit Skill When you use the cards of the characters who are in the same official unit or school club as the leader card, or are otherwise connected to the leader card in the story, Unit skills will be triggered. When Unit skills are triggered, the stats of all the cards in your Live and Dream Festival units will be raised. There are many types of Unit skills, so be sure to test out all possible idol combinations. Категория:Гайды